Episode 418
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 523 p.14-17 | eyecatcher = Nami - Franky | rating = 9.2 | rank = 4 }} "The Crewmates' Whereabouts - Weather Science and Karakuri Island" is the 418th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary This episode is about Nami and Franky after they were sent away by Kuma. Nami lands on a Sky Island called Weatheria, while Franky lands on a snowy island. Long Summary While traveling on Momonga's ship to Impel Down, Luffy has a nightmare about being separated the rest of his crew by Bartholomew Kuma. Hancock attempts to reassure Luffy but fantasizes about how he would respond and becomes too flustered to talk to him. A few days earlier, Nami lands after being sent flying by Kuma. Haredas finds her outside his house and takes her in to help her recover. Nami wakes up in a panic and throws objects at Haredas, but soon calms down; Haredas cooks a meal for Nami and explains that she has slept for two days since landing on the island. In an attempt to cheer her up, Haredas shows Nami a some Wind Knots, which generate increasingly intense wind when untied, but this annoys Nami and she attempts to leave for Sabaody Archipelago. Walkig outside into an intense storm, Nami realizes that a cyclone is approaching and goes back inside to warn Haredas. Haredas is not concerned, and suggests that Nami showers; Nami is surprised to find that Haredas' shower generates miniature rain clouds which generate hot water. With the cyclone still approaching, Haredas leaves his house and walks through the storm with ease but Nami can not keep up with him due to the storm. Nami finds the Wind Knots and uses them alongside her Perfect Clima-Tact to disperse the cyclone. Haredas reappears and is impressed with Nami's Wind Knot skills. With the sky clear, Nami realizes that she is on a Sky Island, which Haredas explains is called Weatheria and is home to scientific studies of weather. On a Winter Island, Kitton, Kitton's grandfather and Taroimo mistakenly attack Franky while hunting, but he is unharmed. Kitton's grandfather offers Franky a fur pelt to help him withstand the cold, but he refuses to wear it as it clashes with his fashion style. They join Franky in a dance and Kitton's grandfather explains that they are on Karakuri Island, birthplace of a genius; He is interrupted as Franky succumbs to the cold and passes out. Franky is taken to the hospital, but the doctors there cannot find any cola to refuel him with and use tea instead, changing his personality to be a polite gentleman. Kitton doesn't like Franky's new personality, but Franky is bemused by Kitton's demonstration of what he used to be like. Unknown to Franky, elsewhere on the island is an abandoned building surrounded by Keep Out signs displaying the name Vegapunk. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *The anime adds the following: **Nami stopping a cyclone before learning what island she is on. **Franky being taken to a hospital after he was discovered by Kitton and his grandfather. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 418 Category:Straw Hat's Separation Serial Episodes